Forbidden Love
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri yang merupakan saudara kembarnya. Akankah perasaan Naruto bisa terbalas sementara ada orang ketiga dan keluarga diantara mereka/ Broken! NaruGaa slight GaaHina/ Mind Rnr?


Forbiden Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruGaa slight GaaHina

Genre: Hurt/comfort dan Family

Warning: Sho-ai, no plot, typo

Summary: Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri yang merupakan saudara kembarnya. Akankah perasaan Naruto bisa terbalas sementara ada orang ketiga dan keluarga diantara mereka.

***forbiden love ***

"Naruto bangun!"

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat tengah berkacak pinggang di samping sebuah tempat tidur. Wajahnya terlihat gusar pada sebuah gundukan selimut yang masih bergeming walau dari tadi dirinya terus berteriak keras—memanggil namanya. Kenyataan kalau sesesorang yang di dalam sana masih terus mengacuhkannya membuat dirinya kesal apa lagi rasanya walau sayup terdengar suara cekikikan. Sepertinya dirinya harus menggunakan cara terakhir untuk membangunkan manusia ini yang bahkan lebih pemalas dari salah satu hewan pemakan rumput di salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara yang dilihatnya di tv semalam.

"Kau yang meminta ini, Naruto. Tapi bersyukurlah kali ini aku sedang berbaik hati," Pemuda bermanik jade itu menyeringai senang, kemudian mengangkat sebuah benda berwarna biru yang dari tadi tergeletak manis di samping kakinya. Tangannya bergerak menuang isi didalamnya ke arah selimut berwarna orange terang tersebut. Mengacuhkan kemungkinan kalau seseorang di dalam sana bisa terkena flu akibat ulahnya kemudian tersenyum angkuh di dalam hati sembari menghitung pelan.

Satu

Dua

Ti—

"Fuaaahhh … Gaara kau kejam!"

Pemuda yang dari tadi dipanggil Naruto itu akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya. Rambut pirang acak-acakan yang kini kehilangan gaya gravitasinya tersembul pertama kali bersamaan dengan mata beriris langit yang masih tampak mengantuk. Tubuhnya basah kuyup karena guyuran air yang baru saja ditumpahkan Gaara.

"Kau yang meminta _baka_-Naru."

"Tapi bisakan lebih lembut lagi, kau kira aku mamalia pemakan rumput itu? Sampai harus disiram begini," ujar Naruto mewek karena sudah mandi pagi dengan masih berpakaian.

"Iya. Dan cepatlah atau kita akan terlambat."

Naruto mendelik kesal sebelum beralih karena melihat deathglare yang diberikan Gaara gratis untuknya.

"… baiklah," ujar Naruto seraya menguap lebar matanya masih mengantuk—salahkan Gaara yang menantangnya main game hingga subuh tadi dan membuat Naruto baru tidur 2 jam.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara kesal karena Naruto masih terus saja menatapnya seakan mengatakan ini semua salahmu, Gaara. "Kau saja yang memang pemalas. Sudahlah cepat mandi, _kaa-san_ sudah menunggu dibawah untuk sarapan . Dan jangan tidur lagi," ancam Gaara sebelum menutup pintu kamar Naruto tak menyadari Naruto yang terus menatapnya dengan senyum mnyeringai.

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihat muka marah, Gaara. Entah sejak kapan membuat Gaara marah merupakan kesenangan pribadinya. Melihat wajah yang sedikit berbeda yang tak akan kau temukan saat di luaran sana, karena Gaara tak akan memperlihatkannya dengan mudah pada orang-orang.

Sebenarnya Naruto tak tidur sejak mereka berdua selesai bermain subuh tadi. Kebiasaan buruk Gaara yang jarang tidur itu sedikitnya juga ikut mempengaruhi Naruto, membuat matanya sedikit sulit terpejam. Saat mendengar suara langkahnya di lorong kamar tadi Naruto sengaja meringkuk di dalam selimut dan membiarkan Gaara mengomel diluar sana dan terus saja mengacuhkannya Namun Naruto tak menyangka air dingin yang menggantikan suara dari bibir Gaara untuk membangunkanya.

Hoaammm

Naruto menguap pelan menstabilkan rasa kantuk yang masih menderanya. "Sebaiknya aku mandi saja dari pada nanti Gaara naik ke atas dan menambah daftar omelan panjang buatku. Lagi pula rasanya juga dingin terus memakai pakaian basah ini." Naruto lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama suara guyuran air terdengar bersamaan dengan dendang tanpa arti dari arah Naruto berada.

**Skip Time**

"Ohayou _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_," ucap Naruto pada Kushina dan Minato yang tengah menikmati sarapan mereka dan kemudian menarik salah satu kursi.

"Lain kali bangunlah sendiri, Naruto. Jangan selalu mengandalkan Gaara," ujar Kushina melihat Naruto yang baru saja menghempaskan pantatnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tak jelas Naruto.

"Hari ini apa lagi?" tanya Minato yang kali ini bertanya penasaran. Sang kepala keluarga ini tampak santai menyeruput minumannya tanpa memandang langsung pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Air dingin. _Tou-san_ percaya dia menyiramku dengan air dingin, sejak kapan Gaara-ku yang manis berubah jadi monster kejam begitu. Aku benar-benar kakak yang malang," jawab Naruto memelas, tangannya menyambar setangkup roti mentega dan mengoleskannya dengan selai jeruk.

Minato hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Naruto. Dirinya tahu kebiasaan Gaara yang akan memakai segala cara untuk membangunkan Naruto yang tukang tidur. Walau Kushina pernah mengatakan untuk menggantikannya namun Gaara kecil waktu itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengatakan kalau itu tanggung jawabnya entah apa yang dikatakan Naruto saat itu hingga Gaara bisa keras kepala begitu. Walau kebiasaan itu tak berubah hingga sekarang, tapi sejak mereka berdua beranjak remaja cara yang digunakan Gaara semakin ekstrim saja mengingat Naruto yang sering kali ketahuan sengaja melakukannya. Untung hari ini Gaara cuma menyiramkan air dingin bukan ramen—yang untungnya dingin—kesukaan Naruto seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Naruto yang masih terus mengoleskan selai pada rotinya namun tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat merasakan adanya yang aneh. Naruto lalu menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Tak ada. Pantas saja tak ada jitakan yang melayang padanya saat memanggil Gaara dengan monster kejam tadi.

Kushina yang melihat kelakuan aneh Naruto hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau mencari Gaara, ia sudah berangkat lima menit yang lalu."

"Eh? Kenapa tak menungguku dulu _kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto tangannya menyambar segelas susu yang kini tinggal setengah dan menghabiskan hingga gelas itu benar-benar kosong.

"Katanya mau ke rumah Hina_-chan_ dulu."

"Hina_-chan_? Siapa itu _kaa-san_?"

"Kekasih baru Gaara …" jelas Kushina yang dibalas dibalas Naruto membentuk huruf 'o' pada mulutnya. "kau juga segeralah cari pacar Naruto, masa kalah sama adik sendiri," tambah Kushina.

"Itu benar, padahal wajahmu juga tak kalah ganteng mirip _tou-san_mu ini."

Narsis pikir Naruto dalam hati. Ditundukkannya kepala bersurai pirang itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Bukan perkataan orang tuanya yang dipikirkannya namun hal lain yang entah sejak kapan mengganggunya. Berpikir tak ingin membuat keduanya khawatir Naruto berkata sembari bercanda "Ugh, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ kejam. Masa anak sendiri dibandingkan begitu."

"Hahaha … bukan begitu Naruto. Bagi _tou-san_ kalian itu sama, kasih sayang kami tak akan pernah terbagi kalian berdua adalah permata hidup kami hanya saja … _tou-san_ kasihan juga melihatmu yang tak laku juga."

Jleb. Naruto berpura-pura menekan dadanya seakan ada pedang di sana dan membuat raut wajah memelas "Sudah dipuji setinggi langit, langsung dihempaskan ke bumi. Betapa kejamnya hidup ini."

Kushina hanya terkikik kecil melihat interaksi kedua orang berambut pirang ini. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa bersama karena kesibukan Minato yang sedang mengurus perusahaan keluarga yang lagi berkembang. Tak banyak waktu yang tersedia. Cuma rasanya semua kurang lengkap kalau anak bungsunya tidak ikut dalam kebersamaan ini. Putra bungsu yang lebih mirip dirinya dalam segi fisik yang juga merupakan adik kembar lima menit Naruto.

"_Kaa-san_ jangan tertawa begitu … lihat anakmu yang keren ini malah dibilang tidak laku sama _tou-san_."

"Sudah, lebih baik kau berangkat Naruto kalau tidak ingin terlambat," ujar Kushina yang tengah berjalan menuju watafel menunjuk jam dengan lirikan matanya. Ditangannya terdapat banyak piring yang harus segera dicuci.

"Sial. Aku hampir terlambat. Ini semua gara-gara _tousan_. Ya sudah aku berangkat." Naruto segera berlari keluar menyambar motor ninja berwanrna orang terang miliknya untuk segera ke sekolah meninggalkan rumah besar kediaman Namikaze itu.

"Apa Naruto baik-baik saja ya?"

"Apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan, Sayang?" tanya Minato memeluk Kushina dari belakang.

"Tidak, hanya saja … sudahlah bukan apa-apa," ujar Kushina mencuci bersih tanganya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapatkan Minato yang sedang menatapnya nakal namun diacuhkannya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak merapikan sedikit dari Minato yang terlihat sedikit miring.

"Sudahlah, Naruto pasti akan mendapatkan pacarnya juga."

Benarkah? Siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih tukang tidur itu. "Lebih baik kau juga berangkat, Sayang … nanti terlambat. Tak baikkan presiden direktur malah memberikan contoh yang buruk."

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu." Minato mengecup singkat kening istrinya dan mengambil tasnya yang sudah dipersiapkan Kushina. Kemudian berlalu pergi menggunakan salah satu mobil yang semula terparkir manis di garasi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kushina lalu membalikkan tubuhnya setelah mengantar kepergian Minato saat suara deru mobil milik Minato menghilang. "Sepertinya hari ini aku harus mengganti sprei di kamar Naruto lagi hari ini. Sampai kapan kau akan bergantung pada Gaara, Naruto?"

***forbiden love***

"Sial. Aku benar-benar terlambat, ini semua Gara-gara _tousan_." Naruto terus saja menggerutu selama perjalanan dari tempat perkiran—setelah memarkir motornya—menuju kekelasnya. Sepertinya bel pelajaran sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Akhirnya langkah Naruto sampai juga di depan kelasnya. 2A. Tulisan itu yang terpampang di atas samping pintu kelasnya. Naruto mengintip sedikit ke dalam kelas karena tak mendengar suara sensei-nya. Apa mungkin hari ini kelasnya libur? Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Terlambat lagi, Uzumaki_-san_?"

Memutar kepalanya perlahan, Naruto berdoa itu bukan Kakashi-sensei atau siapa pun sensei-nya yang lain saat mendengar suara yang sedikit berat. Rambut panjang, mata perak, wajah dingin.

"Ne—neji?"

"Kelas pindah ke aula, karena ada penyuluhan. Lebih baik kau segera bergegas."

"Ba—baik. Terima kasih." Sedikit bergidik ngeri Naruto menjawabnya saat mendengar suara dingin milik Neji. Hyuuga Neji ketua kelas Naruto, selalu bersikap berwibawa dan dingin. Tipe yang sangat dibenci Naruto.

"Penyuluhan ya? Tidak menarik. Lebih baik ke sana sajalah." Naruto kemudian membalikkan langkahnya. Tidak menuju arah aula sekolahnya. Kakinya terus berjalan melalui tangga-tangga menuju ke sana. Atap sekolah, itulah tempat yang ditujunya. Naruto kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu dinding yang dirasanya paling sejuk. Terhindar dari cahaya matahari dan yang paling penting tak akan terlihat siapa pun yang nantinya akan menuju ke atap karena tempat Naruto saat ini merupakan sudut mati dari mana pun juga. Angin sedikit berhembus saat mata sewarna langit itu mulai tertutup perlahan. Tak lama rasa kantuk mulai menyerang Naruto, karena bagaimana pun juga kebutuhan tidurnya semalam sangat kurang.

"Ga—Gaara-kun, kenapa … kita kemari?"

"Kau tak menyukainya, Hinata?"

Sayup-sayup suara suara seseorang membuat Naruto membuka helaian kelopak miliknya perlahan. Apa lagi saat mendengar yang suara yang memanggil nama orang yang dikenalnya, dari sini Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang kini tengah berdiri berhadapan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Gaara dan seorang gadis berambut biru tua.

"Bu—bukannya kelas, Gaara-kun … sedang ada penyuluhan … di aula?"

"Aku malas. Angin di sini lebih enak untuk dinikmati, Hinata." Gaara kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh Hinata; memeluknya.

"Ga—Gaara-kun … bagai—mana kalau ada yang lihat?"

"Tidak, mungkin. Semuanya sedang di aula. Lagi pula bukannya jarang kita bisa begini. Kebetulan saja kelas kita kosong. Jadi nikmati saja."

"I—iya." Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan adanya hembusan angin lain yang ikut menerpa lehernya. Napas milik Gaara.

"Kau hangat, Hinata." Gaara hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa menyadari adanya tatapan kekecewaan dari langit biru yang dari tadi terus menatapnya marah. Langit bitu milik saudaranya.

Tak tahan terus-terusan berada diantara kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu Naruto memutuskan akan meninggalkan keduanya. Namun belum sampai niatnya terlaksana, pintu atap sudah lebih dahulu terbuka, membuat Naruto kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau kembali. Kelasmu sudah masuk."

Mendengar suaranya seseorang menegurnya, Hinata segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara. Wajahnya memerah karena ketahuan berdua-an dengan kekasihnya.

"I—iya nii_-san_." Hinata segera berlari menuju pintu keluar setelah sebelumnya mengangguk sebentar dihadapan Neji.

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar kalau gadis itu berhubungan saudara dengan … Hyuuga Neji. Dirinya tak mengetahui kalau Neji memiliki saudara. Dan sejak kapan Gaara berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Itukah gadis bernama Hina_-chan_ yang dikatakan oleh _kaa-san_nya tadi pagi.

"Kau juga Gaara, kembalilah," ujar Neji datar dan masih tak beranjak dari depan pintu. Walau jaraknya sedikit jauh namun Neji yakin Gaara mendengarnya.

"Sebentar lagi juga sudah waktu istirahat bukan. Kau mengganggu Neji."

Menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang pintu, Neji melipat kedua tangannya. "Kalian berdua ini sama saja. Kupikir hanya fisik kalian yang berbeda, ternyata sifat seenaknya juga sama saja."

"Siapa yang kau maksud Neji?"

"Saudaramu. Aku tak menemukannya saat mengabsen tadi, padahal aku sudah menemukannya saat ke toilet tadi."

"Benarkah? Dasar Naruto, kalau begitu buat apa aku bersusah payah membangunkannya."

"Kau apa?" tanya Neji tak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Tidak. Hanya kejadian kecil." Gaara membalikkan badannya membelakangi Neji, membiarkan kakak dari kekasihnya hanya melihat punggungnya yang tegap.

"Terserahlah. Aku mengizinkanmu berpacaran dengan Hinata, bukan berarti aku mengizinkanmu untuk membawanya bolos, Gaara."

"Aku hanya bosan tadi."

Melihat Gaara yang menjawab dari balik sana dengan santai sedikit membuatnya kesal, pemuda putra bungsu Namikaze ini kadang kala sama menyebalkannya dengan Naruto. Kalau bukan kekasih adik kesayangannya mungkin Gaara sudah dilemparnya ke bawah dari atap ini. "Baiklah. Kau mau ikut kembali bersamaku?" tanya Neji lagi setelah berhasil mengusir niat buruk di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak, duluan saja. Aku masih ingin di sini."

Neji kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Gaara. Blam. Saat pintu itu tertutup Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya dan mata Gaara mendapati adanya helain pirang yang terlihat sedikit dibalik bias bayang matahari di samping pintu masuk.

"Lebih baik kau keluar, Naruto. Neji sudah pergi."

"Kau mengetahuinya, Gaara?" Naruto segera keluar dari persembunyiannya berharap Gaara tak berpikir maca-macam karena keberadaannya.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tak menyadarinya."

"Jadi kau beranggapan Neji bodoh, begitu."

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia terlalu cuek. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Baka-Naru? Jangan katakan kau membolos kemudian tertidur di sini."

"Eh … hehehe … begitulah. Kau sendiri tahukan kalau atap adalah tempat tidur favoriteku."

Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, matanya sedikit terpejam menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan.

Naruto yang melihat posisi Gaara yang tampak seperti tertidur menggunakan bantalan tangannya pada pagar pembatas meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Rambut merah itu, wajah putih itu, bibir merah nan kenyal itu, tubuh itu, jika tak ada ikatan darah diantara mereka semua itu pasti akan menjadi miliknya, bukan milik seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk diantara hidup mereka. Bukan seseorang yang tiba-tiba merebut Gaara darinya.

Bersama selama sekian tahun hidup mereka membuat Naruto tak membutuhkan siapa pun hanya Gaara dan cukup Gaara. Entah sejak kapan perasaan sayang yang semula hanya sebatas persaudaran berubah menjadi rasa lebih untuk memilikinya, perasaan baru yang terlarang. Tangan Naruto bergerak hendak menyentuh wajah Gaara berharap bisa menyentuhnya namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat sebuah suara terdengar dari bibir lembut Gaara.

"Aku ganteng ya?"

Gubrak. Naruto tiba-tiba saja terjatuh saat mendengar kalimat konyol yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Gaara. Tertawa garing. "Kau pasti bukan, Gaara!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Baka! Aku hanya bercanda baka-Naru. Lagi pula kenapa dari tadi kau melihatku begitu?" marah Gaara kesal padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin mencairkan suasana yang sedikit berat diantara mereka karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiam diri dan sepertinya hasilnya tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin, manusia panda itu tak mungkin bisa bercanda, kau pasti alien … atau dedemit yang masuk ke tubuh Gaara? Hush … hush …"

_Jduagh._

Gaara akhirnya tak tahan juga untuk menghantam kepala pirang Naruto yang benar-benar telah rusak. Tidak dengan tangan kali ini kaki Gaara yang mengambil alih.

"Sakit, Gaara! Kenapa kau tega dengan kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto kesal karena tak sempat menghindar dan merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

"Sudah sadar toh?" jawab Gaara enteng mengabaikan Naruto yang terus-terusan menatapnya marah.

"Hey … siapa gadis tadi?"

"Kekasihku."

Nyut. Sakit. Dada Naruto terasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Kenapa efeknya begini beda padahal tadi pagi ia juga mendengar hal yang sama. Kata yang terucap dari bibir Gaara langsung lebih menyakitkan baginya.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto sedikit bergetar menahan amarah menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Satu minggu yang lalu. Aku yang mengajaknya berpacaran, aku tak mengira dia akan menerimanya. Kau tahu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara mensejajarkan duduknya dihadapan Naruto. "Dia gadis yang kucintai sejak aku melihatnya saat upacara masuk sekolah setengah tahun yang lalu."

Walau tak ada ekpresi yang terlalu kentara dari perubahan raut wajah Gaara, namun Naruto tahu adiknya serius. "Heh … begitu ya? Selamat ya Gaara," ujar Naruto perih, menampilkan senyuman yang terbaik yang dia punya namun membiarkan hatinya menangis. Menyesali perasaan yang kian berkembang dihatinya. Tak mungkin Naruto berbuat egois hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri, tak akan pernah. Dalam hati Naruto berjanji akan menyimpan erat perasaanya tak akan membiarkan Gaara mengetahuinya.

"Kau juga carilah kekasih yang baik, Naruto. Karena aku tak bisa selamanya berada di sisimu." Gaara berujar pelan tak ingin Naruto salah paham dan mengira dirinya membenci kakaknya sendiri. 'maksudku membangunkamu setiap hari begitu, tukang tidur,' bathinnya.

Namun apa yang ditangkap Naruto berbeda dengan perspektif Gaara. Hal lain yang sudah menetap di dalam hatinya sejak lama.

Percuma Gaara karena hanya kau yang kucintai, dulu … sekarang dan selamanya. Tapi aku tak meminta balasan karena perasaanku ini tulus untukmu.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat aneh kalau diam begitu," selidik Gaara heran melihat Naruto yang terdiam sesaat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua aman terkendali, Gaara." Naruto tertawa pelan menampilkan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Baguslah. Oh ya, kau tak usah menungguku pulang nanti. Aku harus mengantar Hinata pulang dulu." Gaara lalu berdiri sedikit menepuk debu yang mungkin tertempel di seragamnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatapnya sendu.

'Aku bisa tersenyum dengan baik kalau itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik Gaara. Tak peduli jika harus membuatku menangis dalam diam.'

***forbiden love ***

Bulan sudah bersinar sejak tadi diatas sana menyinari bumi, namun mata seorang Naruto masih belum bisa terpejam. Sejak tadi hanya berguling di atas tempat tidurnyalah yang bisa dilakukannya. Tak sedikitpun ia mengantuk padahal hampir seharian ia berada di sekolah dan baru saja pulang menjelang sore.

Tidak, Naruto tak mengikuti kegiatan tambahan hanya saja ia malas pulang dan bermain bersama anak-anak dari kelas sebelah.

Dan tak sengaja matanya melihat Gaara bersama gadis yang sama tengah berjalan menuju gerbang luar. Matanya menahan tangis saat dilihatnya sang adik yang tersenyum bahagia walau hampir tak terlihat. Namun bersama hampir seumur hidupnya membuat Naruto tahu bagaimana ekpresi sang adik kesayangannya atau mungkin orang yang dicintainya.

"Shit!" Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya kesal, rasanya berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh .

Hatinya mau meledak rasanya, dan ia butuh sesuatu untuk meredakan semua ini.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar tepat disebelahnya tak ingin membuat seisi rumah yang tengah tertidur terbangun.

Di sana Gaara tengah tertidur berselimutkan selimut merah miliknya. Tertidur dengan dada yang turun naik dengan perlahan dan teratur, membuat manik biru yang melihatnya tersenyum sendu.

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya di samping Gaara, mengelus pelan dahi bertato milik Gaara dengan pelan tak ingin membuat sang empu terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Hei, Gaara … apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku sampai aku begini. Menyesakkan saat melihat senyummu untuk seseorang yang lain. Tak bisakah hanya untukku selamanya?"

Naruto tentu saja sadar kalau perkataannya tak akan bisa dijawab Gaara mengingat sang adik tengah tertidur namun ia tak berniat menghentikan semua kata-kata yang tersimpan dihatinya.

"Kau tahu aku begitu gila karenamu bahkan aku menginginkan kau menjadi milikku. Padahal aku tahu ini semua salahm, Gaara. Terlebih kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kau adikku, Gaara."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Naruto selama ini, ia tahu semua yang ada dihatinya terhadap Gaara adalah salah, tak seharusnya ia mencintai kembarannnya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaan kedua orang tuanya bila mendengar semua ini. Bagaimana wajah Gaara bila mendengae pengakuannya.

"Biarlah ini menjadi rahasiaku sendiri Gaara. Karena kebahagiaanmu lebih penting bahkan dari hidupku sendiri, _my otouto_."

Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Gaara tanpa berniat membuat Gaara terganggu. Ini hanyalah tanda, sebuah tanda ia melepaskan semuanya. Tak pernah sedikit pun ia berniat memberitahu Gaara semuanya. Cinta terlarangnyang untuk Gaara.

"_Daisuki Gaara dan sayonara_," ujar Naruto pelan mengecup singkat dahi Gaara lalu membiarkan sang adik kembali terlelap di dalam mimpinya.

Menutup pintu tanpa harus menoleh kebelakang tentang semuanya. Mulai saat ini ia adalah kakak dari seorang Gaara. Ia akan belajar menjadi kakak yang baik untuk sang adik, sekarang dan selamanya. Dan saat Gaara membuka mata nanti semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala tanpa perasaan miliknya.

"_Gomen_, Naruto."

Sebait lirih kata yang mungkin tak akan terdengar oleh Naruto, kata yang terucap dari bibir Gaara yang kini tengah meneteskan air matanya sendiri. Menahan sebuah rasa yang sama pada sang kakak—tanpa menampilkan manik jadenya yang mungkin sudah basah dengan air mata.

Keduanya hanya bisa melepaskan sebuah rasa yang tercipta. Menahan diri dari semua ego yang mungkin membuat kedua orang yang sangat mereka sayangi meneteskan air mata. Yang tentu saja tak akan pernah mungkin bisa mereka lakukan. Cinta terlarang ini harus dikubur dalam.

"_Aishiteru_ Gaara/Naruto."

***The End***

A/N: Hahaha ini apa yah? Cuma fict yang sedikit terlupakan terus diteruskan sedikit dan voila jadilah fict yang lumayan aneh tanpa plot yang begitu dalam walau kalau sebenarnya bisa diteruskan tapi Mizu males#plak

jaa ne sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya.

Mizu


End file.
